Embassies and Ambassadors
by Rosazul66
Summary: Once the new kingdom of Narnia is settled, the four Kings and Queens turn abroad. They try to stablish good relations and alliances; However diplomacy is always troublesome... and funny. Golden Age. Betaed by trustingHim17 (Thank you very much)!
1. Chapter 1

Narnia, spring 1002

Three years had passed since the defeat of the Witch, and now the Four led the country into peacetime. Spring was approaching and the woods danced—literally—with the blossoms of colorful flowers and fruits. As lively as Paravel was, however, the monarchs were sitting in the depths of the castle in High Council, discussing their next step.

High King Peter sat on a chair, tossing pieces of paper at his royal brother, who didn´t hesitate in tossing them back from his own chair. Both Queens sat on a sofa, one knitting, and the other longing to join her brothers in their tossing game.

Susan, glaring at her brothers, decided it was time to get down to business.

"Pete, Ed, is it true that Jadis' allies have been eradicated?"

"As much as a weed can be," replied Peter.

"Aid has been given to most citizens. Neighbors helped reconstruct Beaversdam, the rivers and naiads run without problems, and all seem happy. An army has been gathered, right?" asked Lucy, who always knew of the whereabouts of her people.

"Yes, but it's rather unorganized. Most who fought in Beruna didn´t stay in the army," replied Edmund. "Anyway, a constant stream of all kind of creatures are coming to join."

"The castle is being repaired as well. There are many rooms to clean, but it is good enough. Court is established, and we are researching old laws in very old documents. We must revise them thoroughly but as there are little to no cases, it is not an urgent matter."

"So, a militia and a court have been established, aid has been sent to those who need it, the castle is being repaired, and the Witch's allies have been eradicated. What's next?" asked Peter. 

"I think—"

"Well, that's not exactly new, Susan," Edmund cut in.

After an eye roll and a resounding SMACK of her hand atop his head, Susan continued, "We should start relations with other nations."

Silence.

"I think you are right, Su, it's quite the time to go abroad," agreed Edmund, "but, well, we don´t really know where to start, do we?"

"It makes sense," Lucy agreed as she beamed at the thought of the adventures she might be having in the future. "Merchants have already come, gone, and come back. Yes, it's time to do some state visits, or however they are called."

"Lucy, you are amazing! We could summon some merchants to gather information about the other countries in this word," Susan praised.

"I'll consult our books. Perhaps I can find more information or histories about these countries," suggested Edmund.

"It´s settled then," concluded Peter, standing up and stretching himself. "We are exploring abroad!"

"Oh, wait, we aren't done here!" Susan exclaimed.

"Come on, Su!"

"No, you aren't going anywhere," Edmund said as Lucy forced her oldest brother to sit—and remain sitting. "You are still injured from the last raid"

"We should also make a map, you know, to settle borders," Edmund proposed from his relaxed position. Then he added with a slight chuckle "Of course, first we must learn where the borders are."

"Sometimes I wonder why no country has ever come to visit. Specially Archenland –Is that its name? – that's so close." said Lucy

"Narnia was ruled by a cruel unhuman witch for a hundred years," said Edmund "You can't expect people to cross the Narnian borders only because the land defrosted. I think the Archenlanders know exactly where their country ends, but they don't want to risk crossing the frontier."

"Going back to making an official map, I suppose gryphons could help us with that."

"Peter, you know they will help us willingly, but how are they to draw what they see?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I could ride one—if they allow me, of course—and then try to draw some kind of map."

"No one would dare to question your fantastic drawing abilities, Su," remarked, rather sarcastically, our beloved dark-haired king.

"Oh, shut up, Ed, why don't you go, if your drawing abilities are as fantastic as you imply?"

"My most royal sister, how could I imply such a thing? My drawing skills are, by no means, better as yours –and that's saying something– but Lucy's are."

"Oh, Ed, you flatter me, but –"

"He's right Lucy," Peter told her, "The garden at sunset you painted was downright amazing."

"Maybe I could try, but first we must know where the borders are."

"Let's investigate tomorrow," Peter announced. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!" was the synchronized reply of Peter's three siblings.


	2. chapter 2

Narnia, spring 1002

Three years had passed since the defeat of the Witch, and now the Four led the country into peacetime. Spring was approaching and the woods danced—literally—with the blossoms of colorful flowers and fruits. As lively as Paravel was, however, the monarchs were sitting in the depths of the castle in High Council, discussing their next step.

High King Peter sat on a chair, tossing pieces of paper at his royal brother, who didn´t hesitate in tossing them back from his own chair. Both Queens sat on a sofa, one knitting, and the other longing to join her brothers in their tossing game.

Susan, glaring at her brothers, decided it was time to get down to business.

"Pete, Ed, is it true that Jadis' allies have been eradicated?"

"As much as a weed can be," replied Peter.

"Aid has been given to most citizens. Neighbors helped reconstruct Beaversdam, the rivers and naiads run without problems, and all seem happy. An army has been gathered, right?" asked Lucy, who always knew of the whereabouts of her people.

"Yes, but it's rather unorganized. Most who fought in Beruna didn´t stay in the army," replied Edmund. "Anyway, a constant stream of all kind of creatures are coming to join."

"The castle is being repaired as well. There are many rooms to clean, but it is good enough. Court is established, and we are researching old laws in very old documents. We must revise them thoroughly but as there are little to no cases, it is not an urgent matter."

"So, a militia and a court have been established, aid has been sent to those who need it, the castle is being repaired, and the Witch's allies have been eradicated. What's next?" asked Peter. 

"I think—"

"Well, that's not exactly new, Susan," Edmund cut in.

After an eye roll and a resounding SMACK of her hand atop his head, Susan continued, "We should start relations with other nations."

Silence.

"I think you are right, Su, it's quite the time to go abroad," agreed Edmund, "but, well, we don´t really know where to start, do we?"

"It makes sense," Lucy agreed as she beamed at the thought of the adventures she might be having in the future. "Merchants have already come, gone, and come back. Yes, it's time to do some state visits, or however they are called."

"Lucy, you are amazing! We could summon some merchants to gather information about the other countries in this word," Susan praised.

"I'll consult our books. Perhaps I can find more information or histories about these countries," suggested Edmund.

"It´s settled then," concluded Peter, standing up and stretching himself. "We are exploring abroad!"

"Oh, wait, we aren't done here!" Susan exclaimed.

"Come on, Su!"

"No, you aren't going anywhere," Edmund said as Lucy forced her oldest brother to sit—and remain sitting. "You are still injured from the last raid"

"We should also make a map, you know, to settle borders," Edmund proposed from his relaxed position. Then he added with a slight chuckle "Of course, first we must learn where the borders are."

"Sometimes I wonder why no country has ever come to visit. Specially Archenland –Is that its name? – that's so close." said Lucy

"Narnia was ruled by a cruel unhuman witch for a hundred years," said Edmund "You can't expect people to cross the Narnian borders only because the land defrosted. I think the Archenlanders know exactly where their country ends, but they don't want to risk crossing the frontier."

"Going back to making an official map, I suppose gryphons could help us with that."

"Peter, you know they will help us willingly, but how are they to draw what they see?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I could ride one—if they allow me, of course—and then try to draw some kind of map."

"No one would dare to question your fantastic drawing abilities, Su," remarked, rather sarcastically, our beloved dark-haired king.

"Oh, shut up, Ed, why don't you go, if your drawing abilities are as fantastic as you imply?"

"My most royal sister, how could I imply such a thing? My drawing skills are, by no means, better as yours –and that's saying something– but Lucy's are."

"Oh, Ed, you flatter me, but –"

"He's right Lucy," Peter told her, "The garden at sunset you painted was downright amazing."

"Maybe I could try, but first we must know where the borders are."

"Let's investigate tomorrow," Peter announced. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!" was the synchronized reply of Peter's three siblings.


	3. chapter 3

Calormen part II

A/N Well, this is 5 years into de Golden Age. Then, Peter would be 18, Edmund would be 15 and Peridan would be 22. Oh, and thanks to RQueenLucyR because of her encouraging review!

Enjoy and please, R&R!

* * *

Peter stared at his younger sister a she took the Calormen Ambassador, Samir, to the chambers that had been arranged for the Calormen Embassy. Ah, Susan, always the perfect hostess and Lady of Cair Paravel –to the total and silent relief of Lucy, Peter was sure. Queen Susan the Gentle would take good care of this new 'inhabitant' of the Cair.

When the retreating back of Susan and Ambassador Samir crossed the castle gates, Peter turned around to see the sailors disembarked –all Calormenes, if looks was anything to go by– and other members of the new Embassy unloaded Calormene carpets, curtains, cushions and lots of furniture.

Peter wished to help, but he knew he couldn't, and shouldn't, and wouldn't be allowed to. Then, he sow how chests and trunks and suitcases were discharged, until something very odd was unshipped. No – some _people_ disembarked.

It was a group of twelve or fifteen ladies, all garbed in fancy and slightly revealing clothes. They seemed confused and scarred, barely lifting their gazes, getting as close as it was possible.

Peter's jaw threat to reach the ground. Surely this wouldn't be what he thought it might be. _Surely_.

"Edmund!" Called Peter

Edmund, who was chatting with a group of sailors, excused himself and came to Peter. He found himself staring at the exposed belly of one of the girls, hastily diverting his gaze as embarrassment filled him.

"Yes, Pet- by the Lion, what's _that_?!"

"Actually, I hoped you could gave me a clue"

Edmund noted how Peter _tried_ to stare at anything but at the girls that were mere meters form them. Surely, the white walls of the Cair were not that interesting.

"Peter, did you applied blush today? It looks lovely on you" Teased the oh-so-loved dark-haired king

"Shut it, Ed! What are we doing with them?!"

"Are they an-"

"Look, I don't know, but we can't allow this here!"

"Peter, we don't know if they are what they seem, and according to the International Laws of Diplomacy, the Ambassadors, their families and their possessions have diplomatic immunity and abide by to the laws of their home country. If that's what I think it is, then there's little we could do"

"I refuse to have such a thing in Narnia, let alone in the Cair!"

"Stop staring at their bellies, then!"

Dear Aslan, even Edmund himself found his own boots to be rather interesting at the moment. Actually, he thought he heard a small giggle coming from the aforementioned group of ladies.

"Windswirl!"

Windswirl was a snow tiger of the High King's guard, who, after hearing the called, came closer to the kings.

"Yes, King Peter?" asked the Tiger, bowing his beautiful head.

"Could you fetch Lord Peridan, please?"

"At once, Sire" Said Windswirl, bowing again before running swiftly to find Peridan.

Peridan found the kings looking very uncomfortable, and clumsy, might I add, staring each at the other's boots.

"Your Majesties" Greeted the future Narnian Ambassador to Calormen, making a small bow.

"Peridan, could you please help us to get that sorted out?" muttered Edmund, pointing to the object of their discomfort.

"What? Oh, Yes, _that_ "

"Well?" Inquired Peter, slightly impatient.

"Well, It is a, uh, a harem" responded Peridan, now understanding –and matching– the discomfort of his kings.

"A harem? By gad, what are we doing with a _harem_ beneath the ceiling of Cair Paravel?

"Actually, the International Laws of Diplomacy state clearly that Ambass-"

"Yes, I know, but we _must_ do something"

Of course, every one of them thought the idea of a harem horrifying, and yet, fantastic in some way. Of course, they thought of a group of beautiful and young women clothed with the most indispensable of clothes in a hazy and aromatized room…

With so embarrassing thoughts, they were all staring at the wall, the ground, the sea, the clouds and their infamous boots when Queen Lucy arrived not two minutes later.

With one look to them and two looks to the stares the kings and the soon-to-be-Ambassador risked toward the group of ladies (and towards each other), the Queen knew exactly what was happening.

"Gentlemen" was Queen Lucy's greeting. But the tone was not merry, and her signature smile was absent "knights" She glared at each of them.

"Do you find this behavior" She hissed, gesturing widely "befitting of kings, or befitting of a soon-to-be Ambassador? Peter, you are Lord of Cair Paravel, you are their _host_! And you, Edmund, how are you to manage Foreign Affairs if you can't handle _this_?! Peridan, tell me, how are you going to _survive_ in Calormen if you throw lustful glances to the noblemen's wives?!"

Peridan was the first to apologize "I am very sorry, my Queen. I will make sure this doesn't happen again"

"Neither will us" swore both kings

"So I hope" Then, with the tiniest of smiles, "now off with you, all of you, I'll handle this, you lustful men"

The three men bowed, and in such movement they were not capable of looking at Lucy as she struggled not to laugh.

Coming near the ladies, who now seemed bored, Lucy shot the brightest of her smiles as she curtsied in the Calormene fashion (the simplest of curtsies, anyway):

"Welcome to Cair Paravel, my Ladies. I am Queen Lucy. Might I show you to your rooms?"


	4. chapter 4

A/N First of all, I really want to thank RQueenLucyR and fiordineve for their continued support. A huge thank you to you!

I know this chapter is very short (barely 500 words!), but I hope you laugh once or twice.

* * *

Calormen, part III

Anyone who teases you loves you –Jewish Proverb

You have to tease your family. You tease the ones that you're closed to –Parvesh Cheena

* * *

That night, after the grandiose feast Cair Paravel had offered in honor of its new dignitary, the siblings retreated to their private chambers to discuss the events of the day. Of course, that day had been as busy as it had been awaited, because Calormene was a great empire, and their culture was terribly different, which made foreign affairs more than complicated. (Really, which country negotiates the trading of _citizens_?). Therefore, the need to form liaisons was imperative.

Praised be Aslan, the day had gone smoothly.

"What do you think of Ambassador Samir, Susan?" questioned the youngest king to his sister.

"Oh, he is a must awfully good man, very charming indeed. He didn't seem very troubled whit being among Talking Beasts and 'mythological' creatures, which is a rare trait among Calormenes, but excellent if he is to be an effective ambassador. Nevertheless, when he saw Laila and her pack of wolves… well, he was slightly jumpy"

"Sounds like a good chap."

"Let's wait until the trading negotiations begin, though". Mentioned Edmund

"You know, Susan, I stayed with the group of ladies that arrived from Calormen" Said Lucy, throwing a pointed look at her brothers. Her brothers threw each other a glance of embarrassment. "I learnt that Ambassador Samir has four _wives_ –"

"Oh, Peter, why are you so red? Do you feel well,brother?" Asked sweet Susan, who for once was truly innocent regarding the problems of her older brother and the teasing of her sister. Yes, good Susan was completely clueless at the looks her siblings where throwing each other.

"Yes, Su" Replied the High King after looking to his youngest sister

"–three _sisters_ , Four _daughters_ (one of each of his wives),–"

"Ed! Why have you gone all white? Here, take this tea. By the Lion, you must sleep more, Ed!"

"Indeed, my royal brother, what happens to you? Do you feel ill?" asked, innocently, Lucy

"Nothing, really, my _most beloved_ sisters" While stating this, Edmund tried and failed a glare at his younger sister. Oh, this was so sweet for Lucy!

"Good. Two of Ambassador Samir´s wives plan to work in the Embassy, as scribes, you know? Her older sister wished to be his secretary, but the youngest –she is around your age, Su! – asked if she could be my lady in waiting!"

"That would be a fantastic idea! We would get to know more about Calormene customs that way; do you think they would give me a few Calormene recipes? Tara, the cook, knows little about Calormen Cuisine"

"Maybe they would consent in teaching you."

"That's good, would you join me if they did?"

"Su, do you think Ambassador Samir would allow such a thing?" asked the eldest Pevensie.

"Why would he not, Pete? Ambassador Samir spoke highly of his family. But he did said it saddened him to have no sons yet."

"So said Ambassador Samir's _mother_ , Su"

"Ed? Peter! SILVERSTAR! Hurry, get a healer, I think the kings are about to faint!"

* * *

A/N

If you laughed, please review, and if you didn't, constructive criticism will be much appreciated anyway! Thanks.

When I first heard about harems in the Islamic culture, I was scandalized. I wanted this fic to expose the horrid reality I had imagined. But when I kept investigating, I saw that all I had were misconceptions.

Now I know better: Harem means 'sacred' or 'prohibited' because harems were the place in an Islamic house where females lived, so it was only the lord of the house and his sons the males that could enter. Of course, 'cause you don't want strangers in your room!

Prejudice makes you see things under a bad light, but we must keep investigating and discover the true.


End file.
